Together Forever
by A Burmese Tiger
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup are immortal and must adapt to their rapidly changing world. Rated M for later chapters, mainly violence, sex, and language, the big 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, here I am with ANOTHER story! I'm fucking on fire! So, this one's nothing like my older ones, besides the Hiccup and Astrid aspect, and being rated M, but this one's pretty sweet if I do say so myself. (and I do say so myself)**

876 A.D.- Hiccup and Astrid rode Toothless and Stormfly over the small British coastal town, setting fire to the thatch-roofed houses. They landed in front of a large stone structure with a symbol of two intersecting sticks on the top, apparently called a "cross". Hiccup and Astrid marched inside, to see what they could take for the glory of Berk, when they saw a man in the back. He was kneeling in front of some cup, and wearing chain mail and carrying a massive broadsword. The man turned around quickly and charged at them with his broadsword over his head. Astrid, with her superior speed, quickly dispatched him, pinning his arms behind his back and threatening to break them.

"So, what do you want to take babe?" Astrid asked, "There doesn't seem to be anything of great value here"

"I don't know" Hiccup replied slyly, "He seemed to be pretty protective of this cup"

"Aww, c'mon Hiccup" Astrid whined, "It can't even hold a pint of mead"

"No!" the man shouted, "not the Grail!, anything but the Holy Grail!"

"Shut up!" Astrid grunted, twisting the man's arm even farther

"I think we should take it" Hiccup stated, "besides, I'm thirsty" and he picked it up and hobbled over to a jug of holy water.

"No! not the holy water!" the man cried again, only to have his shoulder wrenched from it's socket

Hiccup took the cup and filled it to the brim with holy water. He took a drink, and it sent a cool shiver down his spine, making him shiver.

"wow, Astrid, you have to try this!" he walked over and held the Grail to her mouth and she sipped some of the water. It filled her with wonderful sensations, and she loosened her grip on the man's arm. The knight tore free and knocked Hiccup to the ground. He grabbed the Grail and slipped into a hidden passage under the alter.

"We have to go after him!" Hiccup cried

"No!" Astrid shouted, "that stupid cup isn't worth it, let's go!" they walked outside, loaded up Toothless and Stormfly with their plunder and flew off into the night, completely oblivious to what had just happened to them.

They were now immortal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I just posted the first chapter of this, and I'm so happy with my ideas for this story. This chapter gets VERY lemony, just so ya know, but enjoy!**

April 5, 2013, Manhattan, New York City- It was the 1057th anniversary since Stormfly had died, and Astrid was devastated, as she was every year. Her and Hiccup were trudging home in the cold from another day of work to their apartment in Chelsea.

They ran a small arms and armor shop in Soho. Hiccup made the custom weapons in the basement while Astrid was the well-armed saleswoman out front. Hiccup also experimented with new weapons and technology in his free time, and he had sold a number of his designs to major contractors such as Smith & Wesson, Colt, and even a couple of robotics designs and computer hardware to Microsoft and Lockheed Martin. There was even an entire shooting range downstairs, which Astrid thoroughly enjoyed.

Astrid wasn't talking, but Hiccup understood, she always got this way around this time of year, she missed her dragon. It didn't help that Night Furies never die, although he enjoyed having Toothless living on the rooftop patio of their apartment, Astrid wasn't so thrilled. Hiccup was freezing despite wearing corduroy jeans, a timberland boot, a yellow V-neck sweater, a pea coat, and a knitted wool beanie for good measure, he also had large plastic Ray Ban glasses, that were apparently "hipster." He walked behind Astrid, noting how her hips swayed as she strutted down the road. She was wearing black military style boots, gray cable knit leggings, a dark green pleated skirt, a plain red cardigan sweater under a bomber jacket, and topped it off with a wool hat to match Hiccup's.

They still looked 14, but they knew more than any professor could ever tell you. They also didn't technically exist. There was no record of them anywhere. They had flown Toothless across the Atlantic to New York in 1877, skipped Ellis Island, and settled down in a small Nordic neighborhood in Manhattan. They had learned a long time ago to not make friends, because they would undoubtedly have to watch them die. So they kept to themselves, which wasn't a bad thing, because even after 1137 years, they were still madly in love. Sure, they'd had a few squabbles, and had "experimented" with other people, but in the end, they always came back to each other. They had had kids once, when they were still on Berk, but after having to outlive them, they couldn't bear the thought of having any more.

Astrid looked up as they finally reached their apartment, if you could call it that. All of Hiccup's design patent sales to contractors had made them quite wealthy indeed, they still had $3 million in cash in a safe in their bedroom. The apartment was the 2000 sq ft second story of what used to be a Victorian style mansion. Downstairs, the spacious foyer was split down the middle by a massive center staircase, two currently vacant downstairs apartments were on the left and right of the stairs. Walking up the stairs, on the right was Mr. and Mrs. Pope's apartment, a sweet elderly couple, who had a knack for eavesdropping, which is why Astrid had paid to have the apartment soundproofed. Turning left, and walking down a short hall, was their door, with a brass plate engraved _Haddock_ right in the middle. Inside, there was a short hallway with a walk-in coat closet on the left, and a half- bathroom on the right. Continuing forward on the wooden floors was a full kitchen with brand new restaurant quality appliances on the right and an L shaped family room with a massive fireplace filling the rest of the space. The fireplace had an exceptionally crafted ornate stone mantelpiece, ironically with dragon carvings perched on the corners. The overall size of the room, especially the vaulted ceilings reminded Astrid of her childhood home in Berk. To the left was a door which led to Hiccup and Astrid's bedroom, which had a king sized bed, two walk-in closets, and a master bath with a shower for two. On the far side of the living area was a sliding glass door with an outside staircase leading to their secluded and private rooftop garden, with a hot tub, which is where Toothless lived.

Astrid walked in first, when Hiccup came around the door, Astrid slammed her lips into him and pinned him to the door, closing it with his back.

Pulling away she said "Hiccup…I need you" and slammed right back into him as they kissed their way to the bedroom. Astrid threw Hiccup down on the bed, and he took off his new high-tech prosthetic leg as she began to strip. Hiccup couldn't tear her eyes away from her as she pulled her cascading golden hair through the neck opening of the white t-shirt that was under her cardigan. Even after over 1000 years together, he still never got tired of watching her undress. She shimmied her skirt down past her well-toned bottom and let it drop to the floor, quickly followed by her leggings.

In just her matching blue silk bra and thong combo, she walked over to their "wardrobe of wonder" as Hiccup quickly followed her lead, stripping to his underwear. Not finding anything that seemed particularly nice in the wardrobe she shut her arsenal of sexual weapons and decided that Hiccup was the only toy she'd be needing tonight.

She walked back to the bed and dove on top of him, smothering him in kisses and grinding down on his already rock solid member. Hiccup slid his hand around back and clamped down on her right cheek, slowly massaging it, granting him a very seductive moan. Slipping his hand behind the back of her panties, he pushed his middle finger into her anus, which caused her to squeal into their ongoing kiss, and clench around his finger, now buried to the knuckle inside her butt. He pulled out of the kiss and sucked on her ear while she moaned into his shoulder from ecstasy as he pinched her nipple with his left hand. Deciding that enough was enough, Astrid sat up, and straddled Hiccup's waist, and they removed the rest of their underwear. Just as she was about to go down on Hiccup, he bucked up, and buried all nine inches of himself up to the hilt in her anus, earning him a scream of satisfaction. Astrid set a breakneck pace, her asshole sliding up and down on his massive cock as he played with her clit. It wasn't ten minutes before both of them gave in, mythical orgasms tearing through them, Astrid squirting all over Hiccup's chest, and they flopped back onto the bed.

"I love you so much" Hiccup said, still breathing heavily

"I love you too" she replied, as he instantly started to drift to sleep, still rock hard inside of her. And she fell asleep too savoring the feeling of engorged Hiccup filling her anus as she drifted into a world of dreams.

**Okay, well that was WAY more lemony than I had originally planned, but once I started writing it, I couldn't stop. So, there it is, I'll post a new chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, well, I've said this before, but I'll say it again, YOU GUYS ARE FRICKIN INSANE! Ya know that!? I love y'all so much, I have no clue what you guys seem to see in me, but I'm glad you do, even if I don't. Good news, no one has yet said that this is too smutty, and looking back, it wasn't nearly as bad as I had first thought, so maybe we'll find out what's in that wardrobe after all… Unfortunately, that won't be happening in this chapter, I'm in the mood for some fluffiness, and maybe a little plot advancement if I feel like it. So…here it goes. By the way, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Astrid woke up around 2 am, feeling much better than she had before. She wiggled her butt, yep, Hiccup was still inside her, although he had gone soft and all of his cum had leaked out onto the sheets. Astrid scooched forward and heard a satisfying *pop* as Hiccup's three inch diameter member finally broke free of her velvety anus. She felt horribly empty, reaching back, she felt her tender asshole, only to find that it had been stretched at least two inches wide, and the cold air found its way into her gaping hole, making her shiver and pull back closer to Hiccup, waking him up.

"Hey" he grinned at her, "You fell asleep around me again, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" she replied sheepishly, "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, I love it!" Hiccup said, afraid she would stop doing it, "How is it that you still look so perfect, even after wild sex and sleeping?"

"I'm far from perfect!" she playfully punched his arm, "You of all people should know that." She thought about the time that she had bucked into him so hard during sex, that she broke his glasses.

"You want to go for a ride?" he suggested

"Sure! I could use some fresh air!" she replied enthusiastically and hauled herself out of bed. She walked over to the wardrobe, her hips swaying in their mesmerizing way, and pulled out a rather large butt plug, which she popped into herself to fill the emptiness, and prevent any more leakage. Then she went to the closet to get changed.

Hiccup watched her slender silhouette in the dark as he quickly strapped on his flying leg, specially made by him for flying Toothless to fit in the specialized performance stirrup he had also made. His normal leg was a blade similar to the one worn by the Olympic runner Oscar Pistorius. He also pulled on a pair of jeans and a black leather belt with a dragon buckle, followed by a Swedish House Mafia t-shirt, a purple zip-up hoodie, and a black zip-up fleece on top, as well as his and Astrid's signature gray knitted beanie.

As he bent down to slide on his red high-top sneakers, Astrid emerged from the closet in a pair of skinny jeans, furry Ugg boots that reminded her of her childhood on Berk, a very form-fitting turquoise tank top, a black down jacket with a bear fur-trimmed hood, and of course, her beanie to match Hiccup's. She had also strapped her double-bladed battle axe to her back, because she loved how it felt against her.

Hiccup laced his fingers with hers as they walked across the empty living room, to the sliding glass door. When they stepped outside onto the base of the wrought iron steps, they were greeted by an unfriendly gust of wind, causing Hiccup to wrap his arms around Astrid as they walked up the stairs and emerged into their garden.

The garden was just beginning to sprout its first daffodils, it had a bluestone path that wound and weaved throughout the bushes, trees, and vine-covered walls. This was Astrid's favorite spot in the world, it had a hot tub with a view overlooking the Hudson and the sparkling city on the other side. When he stayed late working, Hiccup would sometimes pick up her favorite mussels from a small restaurant called Florentino's in Little Italy, and they'd have a romantic candle-lit dinner here in their little slice of paradise.

As they rounded a rather large hedge, they spotted Toothless asleep in his special patch of dragon nip that Hiccup had planted from seeds he had brought from Berk all those years ago. Hiccup gave Toothless a gentle nudge, which was returned with a grunt and a wave of his tail that said 'leave me alone'.

"C'mon bud!" Hiccup nudged him again, "Let's go for a flight!"

At the word 'flight' Toothless jumped up and gave Hiccup a lick with his massive tongue.

"Well okay there buddy" Hiccup said grinning as he cleaned off his glasses on his shirt and mounted, pulling Astrid on behind him and she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder as they rocketed skyward.

After a beautiful ride over New York, they landed gently in Central Park, next to a lake. Hiccup squeezed Astrid's hand as they sat there in the dark, just enjoying each other's company, and she pecked him on the cheek.

"I miss them" she broke the silence

"yeah, me too" Hiccup responded, reaching up and feeling the hat that their daughter Ally had knitted them as she lay on her death bed. A tear ran down Astrid's cheek, and Hiccup brushed her bangs away with his fingers while smearing the tear off of her cheek.

She looked up and smiled at him, "I want to have another baby"

"Are you sure!?" Hiccup asked in astonishment, "I mean, do you really want to outlive our kids again!?"

"Yes" she replied solemnly, "Even though it was sad at the end, it was one of the best times of my life, when they were alive."

"I want more too" Hiccup hugged her and they cried on each other's shoulders for a half hour before pulling away and kissing frantically before being pushed apart by an anxious Toothless.

"He wants to do some tricks" Hiccup said, after 1138 years, he could tell exactly what Toothless wanted. "Do you want to come?"

"No thanks, I'll take the subway" she replied "I'll see you at home"

"Okay, I love you" He said as he got on Toothless and lifted up off the ground.

"I love you too!" she called out to him as he flew away in a barrel roll, and pulled her hood up and trudged to the nearest subway station. As she walked down the groaty stairs, she looked at the decorative mosaics that adorned most subway stations. She got to the bottom, and the station was completely empty. Just as she was about to swipe her Metro Card, she was jerked back by her hood.

"Hey baby, how about we have a little fun!?" a grizzly voice shouted from behind her, his breath smelled like whiskey. She turned around and looked at his face, he was actually kinda handsome. He had close cropped jet black hair, styled in the front, light stubble, a lean frame wrapped in a white t-shirt, a leather jacket, jeans, and sneakers.

"You've got a nice ass" he said, squeezing her butt and feeling the end of her butt plug. "A butt plug!? Oh, you're a naughty little slut aren't you!?" he grinned

"Leave me alone!" Astrid screamed and he clamped his hand over her mouth

"You've got wonderful hair" he whispered, "you should let it down" and he grabbed her beanie

She bit his hand and he pulled it back, "DON'T TOUCH MY HAT!" she screamed and grabbed her battle axe from her back. In one fell swoop, she lobbed his head off and it rolled against the wall, leaving a trail of blood behind it, his drunken smirk still plastered to his lips. Astrid stood there in shock for a second when her train pulled in. She jumped the turnstile and ran onto the train and disappeared from the view of the security camera.

**Holy shit! Dun dun dun! What will happen next!? Stay tuned and REVIEW to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I might've kinda sorta failed a math test and gotten my computer taken. But, it's okay! Cause I'm back and the story will now move forward!**

Under Berlin-

"Sir!" one of the many technicians yelled, not tearing his eyes from the computer screen, "I think you need to see this!"

The man turned around, he was wearing a black silk hooded cape that was draped over his immensely broad shoulders, his face completely invisible under the hood, especially in the dim light of the catacombs.

"What is it?" he asked in a low, but commanding voice, his gravelly words echoing through the caverns

"I think we've found them, sir"

The man looked over the technicians shoulder, watching the looping subway security video of a petite, blonde headed girl lobbing off a man's head with a Viking battle axe.

"Good" he replied, turning towards a slender, shadowy figure in the corner.

"You know what to do."

With unbelievable speed and flexibility, the small form scaled the wall with ease and disappeared through a hole in the ceiling.

Satisfied, the man walked towards the back of the room and down a hallway. He opened a 6 inch thick steel door, set into the stone and passed row after row of cells. He passed the Zippleback, the Gronkle, the Boneknapper, the Whispering Death, and up to an empty cell simply labeled "Night Fury"

"Soon" he said to himself, "soon our dreams will come to fruition"

00000000000000

NYPD 12th Precinct, Homicide Division-

Detective Henry Jorgenson sighed as he poured himself his 7th mug of horribly weak coffee that night. He was just finishing up some paperwork on his freshly closed case of the West Harlem Serial Killer. It was 3:30 AM, he was ready to get back home to his family before he had to be back here at 9. Just as he was putting on his leather jacket, a file slid across his desk.

"Chief called" Henry's partner Jerry Gonzales spoke up, "She wants us on this one"

Henry opened the file, inside was a stack of pictures of what looked like an eerily familiar blonde girl getting raped in a subway station, until the last few pictures when she beheaded the rapist with an axe and fled the scene.

"Why does the chief need us on this?" Henry asked, "It seems pretty cut and dry to me"

"Well, there's the fact that a young girl chopped a grown man's head off with a dual bladed battle axe!" Gonzales replied sarcastically.

"Yeah…" Henry replied sheepishly, "Fine, let's start by getting ID's on both parties and go from there. Guess I won't be going home tonight"

**Okay guys. That was short, but I needed to finish setting up the plot. Anyway, I'll be posting a new chapter for Teens before I continue this story, since I haven't updated Teens in over a week. So I'll see y'all later! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm BAAAAAAACK! Sorry it took so long, also sorry that I had to put Teens on hiatus for this, but I promise to make it worth it. This story's really gonna take off real soon, so buckle up!**

Hiccup and Astrid's apartment-

Hiccup sat alone in front of the fire. The shadows dancing around the walls of the massive living room like some sort of parade.

"Where could she be?" he whispered to himself, breaking the all-encompassing silence of the apartment. Just then, Astrid stumbled through the door.

"Where were you!?" Hiccup asked, "I was worried sick! Literally, I puked in the trash can over there!" He pointed to the garbage can with his finger.

"I'm sorry" she replied shakily, "It's just… I almost got raped in the subway station"

"OHMYGOD! Are you alright!?" Hiccup ran to her and pulled her close to him as she cried on his shoulder

"Yeah" she replied, looking up and brushing her bangs away from her eyes, "he tried to grab my hat and I chopped his head off" she held up her bloody axe and burst back into tears and flopped into Hiccup's arms. Hiccup picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He took the axe and washed it in the sink while Astrid stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed. Hiccup leaned her axe against the wall, and crawled into bed behind her. He wrapped his arms and legs around her, and she felt safe as he stroked her hair and she drifted off to sleep.

00000000000

The next morning-

Hiccup woke up, still holding Astrid. Even after all this time, he still could not understand how he ended up with such an amazing girl. He tried to wiggle his right leg, which was stuck under her, and realized that it was completely numb. As he pulled it out from under her and feeling began to return to his foot, Astrid woke up.

"Hey, babe, are you okay?" Hiccup asked lovingly

"Yeah, I'll be okay" Astrid replied with a sheepish grin, "but I think I'll take the day off, I barely slept a wink"

"Okay, anything you want" he said, and pulled her into a very long kiss. After making out for about ten minutes, Astrid's stomach rumbled audibly.

"Hungry much?" Hiccup asked sarcastically, "I'll go make some breakfast" as he walked out of the room, Astrid wondered how she could have gotten so lucky to have a guy who loved her and cared for her so much, he made her feel like a princess.

Soon enough, Hiccup was back with two sets of two over easy eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, and orange juice. As he placed the tray on her lap, he gently stroked Astrid's thigh, sending a shiver down her back.

When they were done eating, Astrid took the tray off her lap, and smiled deviously

"What're you looking at?" he asked

"A guy who's about to be very happy" she replied slyly and mashed her lips against Hiccup, pulling him down on top of her. She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind him. He slipped his hands around her back and unfastened her bra as she squirmed in ecstasy. Hiccup flung Astrid's undergarment across the room and began to massage her pert breasts. Moving his hands from her chest, he cupped both hands around her butt, and lifted her up, off the bed and pushed her against the wall. Astrid was now off the ground, the wall was cold on her back, Hiccup was pushing against her core and kneading her round bottom sending wave after wave of ecstasy through her.

"I really should get to the shop" he said between kisses

"Then we'll make it quick" she replied and slammed her lips back into him. Hiccup removed his hands from her butt just long enough to free his massive member from his boxers. He pushed a finger into her asshole, which had returned to its original size, and placed himself at her entrance. In one fluid motion, he rammed himself into her and Astrid screamed so loud it hurt his ears. No matter how many times they did this, Astrid never got stretched out, a positive side effect of immortality she guessed, but she never got used to the feeling that Hiccup was almost ripping her in half. Hiccup kept pulling out slowly and ramming into her again and again each time earning himself a scream.

"I'm getting close" Astrid whispered and Hiccup picked up the pace. In a matter of seconds Astrid's rippling walls clamped down around Hiccup's cock, pushing him over the edge as well and he slammed into her a final time, shooting his massive load into her womb. Astrid could feel the pressure building inside her from Hiccup's ejaculation, until it filled her completely and began spilling out of her, all over the floor.

"Whoa" Astrid said as she tentatively placed her feet back on the floor. Her legs collapsed under her and she fell into Hiccup. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, and laid her down.

"Thanks" she smiled

"Any time" he replied with a chuckle as he put on a clean pair of boxers.

Hiccup then pulled on a pair of jeans with his dragon belt, a Porter Robinson t-shirt a turquoise hoodie, a gray anorak, a pair of gray Adidas Sambas and his hat. He walked over to Astrid, who was already passed out after her massive orgasm, kissed her on the forehead, and walked out into the sunny but cold morning.

**Okay, that was sort of a transition chapter, but soon we will get to meet the hooded man's right hand and the cops begin their search for the nonexistent girl!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, it's been a while and I'm super-duper sorry, I got swamped with schoolwork and the play all of the sudden and fanfic had to take a back seat. But, I'm back! And I really hope that this new chapter makes up for the wait.**

Hiccup strutted out of the apartment, getting blasted by an extremely brisk blast of wind, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets and trudged forward. As he was crossing through West Village, he heard a voice call out behind him

"Hey!" it called, it sounded like a girl. Assuming it wasn't meant for him, he continued forward

"Hey!" it yelled again, "Hey you! With the beanie!" Hiccup turned around and was almost knocked off of his foot by what he saw. Sauntering towards him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, besides Astrid, he had to remind himself. She looked about 14, like him, and had a slender yet curvy frame, with about C-cup breasts and a full, voluminous bottom. She had long, raven-black hair in loose curls, narrow eyes with dark eyelashes, that emphasized her chocolate brown eyes. Her nose was thin and delicate, and she had a small, tapered chin beneath a slender mouth. She was wearing a very tight pair of black yoga pants, probably two sizes two small, and she obviously was not wearing underwear, as he noted by the delicate "V" between her long, lean legs. She also had on a pair of black leather riding boots, an extremely tight black spaghetti strap tank top and a black leather jacket. Her illustrious hair blew in the wind as she walked towards him, revealing her rosey red-tipped ears to match her rosey, angular cheeks.

"uhhhhh…hhheeeyyyy…" Hiccup stumbled, scratching the back of his neck and smiling like an idiot.

"Hi!" she said with a friendly smile "I'm new here, my family just moved here from Philadelphia and you looked about my age so I ran over to say hi"

"uhhhh… hi" Hiccup replied awkwardly, still dumbfounded that someone actually wanted to talk to him

"I'm sorry" she looked down "I'm such an idiot, I knew that this was a bad idea, I'll see ya around" she turned to leave and Hiccup gently touched her shoulder

"Wait" He said and she turned around, "I'm sorry, I just get really nervous around such beautiful girls like yourself, I lose all my common sense. I'm Hiccup by the way."

"Heather" she replied, "And you're not so bad yourself, I like guys with freckles" she winked at him and his face turned an unnatural shade of red

"thanks" he said as his stupid grin plastered his face once again

"so, where are you headed?" she asked, tilting her head to the side like a quizzical puppy

"I'm just on my way to work" he replied, "my sister and I run a gun shop in SoHo, but she's sick today, so I've gotta do everything myself"

"If you need any help, I'm free" Heather offered, "my parents are with my uncle in Brooklyn, so they won't be back until tomorrow! And I used to go hunting with my dad before his job consumed his life."

"Ummmm… I guess so" Hiccup replied with a smile and she laced her fingers in with Hiccup's and they walked down the street towards the shop

000000

The little bell above the reinforced door jingled cheerily as Hiccup walked into the shop with his arm around Heathers waist. He intentionally stumbled over the threshold and managed to get a quick grope of her butt.

The shop was one room, with a U-shaped counter and gun display case wrapping around the left, back, and right sides of the shop. Every inch of the walls was covered with guns of all shapes and sizes and ages, ranging from Revolutionary-Era muskets to Criss-Arms Vectors. There was a door on the left, behind the massive antique cash register on the corner, that led down to the basement's 2,500 square foot workshop and shooting range.

"You know, if you want to feel my butt, you could just ask…" she smiled and winked at him

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied, "but, if that's the case, can I give it a squeeze?"

"Nope" Heather gave a sly grin, "you've gotta earn it, tiger"

"ugh, fine" he whined, visibly disappointed

"OHMYGOD! Is that a Barrett 50-Cal!?" she squealed and ran to the cannon sized gun behind Hiccup

"Yeah" he replied, "but this one is extra special, pick it up"

"It's so light!" she lifted it with one hand, "what's it made of!?"

"the receiver is titanium, and the stock and barrel are made from a new carbo-titanium alloy similar to the one used on the new Pagani Huayra" He answered smartly

"I don't really know what that means" she answered sheepishly, "But it sounds sexy"

Just then there was a knock on the door, Hiccup opened it and a middle aged man stepped in, and held up a Colt Single-Action Army

"I was wondering if you could help me with this…" he said

0000000000

After a long day of gunsmithing, it was finally closing time. Hiccup was locking the final door to the basement with the iris scanner, and Heather was locking the display cases with a normal key.

"I hope this isn't to personal" Heather broke the silence, "but, what happened to your leg?"

"Oh" Hiccup said, "I lost it in a car accident a few years ago"

"I'm so sorry to hear that" she walked closer to him

"It's okay, it's not the worst" he said, "at least I made it out alive, unlike my parents" he looked down at his shoes

"oh my god" Heather said, flabbergasted "that's terrible"

"yeah…" he replied, "It's just me and my sister now"

"no it isn't" she lifted his chin up and cupped it in her hands, "you've got me now too" and she kissed him chastely but passionately nonetheless

"I should get home" Hiccup stuttered, blown away by the kiss

"um, okay" she said "do you mind if I stay with you tonight? I really don't want to be in my apartment all alone"

"uh, sure" he smiled, "I don't think Astrid will mind"

"Thanks so much, you're the best!" Heather picked up Hiccup's arm and put it around her shoulders and they walked out into the chilly evening.

**Holy Crap! This turned out way better than I even imagined! I hope you guys like it as much as I do! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys I'm back, I've had a rough few weeks. School is coming to a close; it ended today, so I've had AP's and finals out the ass. I also had to get surgery and have been having some relationship issues to top it off. Please forgive me, and review or I will find you and kill you.**

Detective Jorgenson was looking through the background file of the man that was beheaded in the subway station. There was nothing too significant about it, a few prior drunken disorderlies, a restraining order from an ex-girlfriend, but nothing that really stood out. Just then his partner Jerry "Twitch" Gonzales.

"Hey man, CSU was able to pull a print from the victims jacket, I had the lab run it, and the results are interesting, to say the least."

"whaddya mean?" Jorgenson asked

"Well, this particular print has belonged to the culprit of numerous crimes dating back as late as 1899. And all reports mention a petite blonde girl" Gonzales said perplexedly

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that we're messing with some pretty serious juju" Twitch snickered.

"Ya know something weird?" henry asked, "my grandma always used to tell me stories of one of my Viking ancestors, who grew up with a couple of immortal kids."

"you're going loco man, there's no way" twitch stated with a grin

"oh yeah?" Jorgenson shot back, "she always told me that one of them was a small blonde girl, who was more beautiful than Frejya herself and carried around a battle axe. Sound familiar?"

"You're off your rocker man" Gonzales sneered, "go take a nap in the break room, I'll look for camera footage of where she got off the subway, and I'll wake you up if I find anything"

"alright, I'll go take a nap" Henry gave in, "but only cause I was up all night. Everything that my grandma said was completely true."

"sure it was…" Twitch replied sarcastically as Henry trudged down the hall.

**Okay, that was just a short blurb, I wanted to just do a quick checkup on the cops, I promise that they will become more essential as the plot progresses.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys, i am so extremely sorry about the lack of literature coming out lately. my life kinda fell apart for a little while, and i couldnt deal with writing while juggling everything else. new chapters for all stories will be coming out in the next few days/weeks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here it is, enjoy,**

Hiccup opened the door to his and Astrid's apartment followed closely by Heather. As he stepped inside he could smell spaghetti cooking in the kitchen and heard Astrid humming to herself.

"hey there 'bro'" she said as Hiccup and Heather rounded the corner into the kitchen, "this must be the guest you texted me about"

"Hi, I'm Heather" she stretched out her hand

"Astrid. Nice to meet you" she put on a fake smile as she released her iron grip from Heather's now white knuckles, "Hiccup, could I talk to you for a sec?" she motioned to him to follow as she walked out the door to the stairs leading to the garden.

"I'll be back in a minute" hiccup whispered as he pecked heather on the cheek and followed Astrid out into the crisp night air.

"what the hell is this!?" Astrid whispered frantically, "I'm gone for one day and you go and pick up some girl off the street!? What happened to our eternal loyalty to each other!?"

"don't you lecture me about our loyalty to each other, you know that I love you more than anyone else in the world, and I always will," Hiccup said forcefully, "but you owe me for that little fling you had with Prince Charles back in 1672, now it's my turn to have a little fun with someone else. You're more than welcome to join us."

"maybe I will," Astrid stated, " just make sure she stays off the roof, we've kinda got a dragon up there. Let's get back inside before the sauce burns"

0000000

"that was fantastic spaghetti" heather complimented, "the sauce was to die for"

"thanks, I made it from scratch with all organic produce from the farmers market up the street" Astrid replied

"well, it certainly made a difference" Heather said, "by the way, you wouldn't mind if I used your shower, would you? I'm absolutely filthy."

"no problem, I can put your clothes in the wash while you're in there" Astrid replied

"fantastic, thanks so much, I'll leave them outside the bathroom" Heather got up and walked away, her hips swaying seductively in front of Hiccup's unblinking stare.

"well, now's your shot, go get her" Astrid said to Hiccup

"I'll just give her a minute to get settled before I surprise her" He replied "there's still an open invitation to join us if you're feeling like a little experimenting" he winked

"I'll probably have to take you up on that" she said back as he got up and followed Heather into the bedroom.

**Okay, so heather has met astrid and an extremely lemony scene is coming up next, so prep yourselves, it won't be for the weak of sex drive.**


End file.
